Mages (Class)
Mages have undergone quite the change since the Invasion. Where mages used to only number among the Unicorns new schools of magic have been discovered. Instead of only Harmony Magic, mages can now learn Auric Magic and Chaos Magic. The latter two do not require a horn allowing earth and pegasi ponies to learn something that used to be only for the select few. The Mages lost much of their knowledge and spells during the Fall of Canterlot, and the once-prosperous "Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns" was reduced to rubble. However, with a new era comes a new school, and the Mages' Academy is now located within the Magic District. Purpose and Uses Mages are damage dealers over a long distance, able to cast powerful spells and destroy enemies from afar. Auric Magic focuses on Crystals and the veyr magic of the world, making Auric Mages excellent for blade and spell, where Chaos Magic is much more random, favoring ponies that can "bounce" in and out of combat a will. Harmony Mages are the basic spellcaster, able to twist the elements of the world into powerful elemental spells. Class Information Armor Proficiency: Cloth Weapon Proficiency: Dagger, quarterstaff Implements: Orbs, staffs, wands Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Hit Points at 1st Level: 7 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Trained Skills: Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose three more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Diplomacy (Cha), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Survival (Wis) Skill Points: 8+INT per level Class Features: Arcane Implement Mastery, Spirit Drain, Early Specialization Spirit Drain: When an enemy is brought to 0 hit points by an attack or ongoing effect from the mage, the mage gains +2 to all rolls until the end of his next 2 turns. Early Specialization: Mages specialize at level 1, choosing between one of the three types of magic. Mages can only cast spells from their specific school, but may trade 2 spells to learn a single spell from another school. Note this cannot be done with Archmage spells. Arcane Implement Mastery You specialize in the use of one kind of implement to gain additional abilities when you wield it. Choose one of the following forms of implement mastery. Orb of Imposition: Once per encounter as a free action, you can use your orb to gain one of the following two effects. You can designate one creature you have cast a spell upon that has an effect that lasts until the subject succeeds on a saving throw. That creature takes a penalty to its saving throws against that effect equal to your Wisdom modifier. Alternatively, you can choose to extend the duration of an effect created by a spell that would otherwise end at the end of your current turn. The effect instead ends at the end of your next turn. You must wield an orb to use this ability. Staff of Defense: A staff of defense grants you a +1 bonus to AC. In addition, once per encounter at any time, you gain a bonus to all defenses; defense against one attack equal to your Constitution modifier. You can declare the bonus after the Dungeon Master has already told you the damage total. You must wield your staff to benefit from these features. Wand of Accuracy: Once per encounter as a free action, you gain a bonus to a single attack roll equal to your Dexterity modifier. You must wield your wand to benefit from this feature. Class Relationships Mages get along well with most factions, and do not suffer a penalty or buff when dealing with any group. Class Techniques Mages have access to a vast repitoire of spells, choosing from the three schools of magic. note that learning a spell outside of your magic school costs 2 spells, meaning you only get 1 spell for that level! *Chaos Magic Spells *Auric Magic Spells *Harmony Magic Spells Category:Classes